


Cualquier vikingo

by mittiexx



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Community: retoaleatorio, M/M, menciones a Aslaug y Lagertha
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:13:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittiexx/pseuds/mittiexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble escrito para la comunidad de <i>retoaleatorio</i> con el prompt: "Sometimes I sit quietly and wonder why I am not in a mental asylum. Then I take a good look around at everyone and realize... maybe I already am."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cualquier vikingo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sara_f_black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/gifts).



Ragnar clava el hacha en el conejo y comienza a arrancarle la piel con cuidado. Debería poner toda la atención que puede en el animal muerto porque si no lo desollará mal y Aslaug le echará la bronca (es curioso lo fácil que le resulta torturar a sus enemigos de dos patas y, en cambio, lidiar con los de cuatro hace que se le revuelva el estómago), pero es que era Lagertha la que siempre se encargaba de la parte más desagradable de cocinar y él nunca tuvo mucho interés en aprender correctamente.

Además, cada cinco segundos sus ojos viran hacia el portón de la casa, que está abierto, y van a parar a la figura de Athelstan, que está sentado en una mesa en el exterior. La mirada de su amigo parece absorta en algún pensamiento y sus cejas se fruncen de manera reflexiva. Ragnar está casi seguro de saber lo que le pasa; le conoce muy bien.

Deja el hacha incrustada en la madera astillosa y sale de la casa. El viento le golpea de repente y hace que se olvide completamente del conejo muerto que le espera dentro. Cuando se acerca suficientemente a Athelstan para que éste deje su ensimismamiento a un lado y se percate de su presencia, su amigo le sonríe.

—Todavía no sabes qué estás haciendo aquí, ¿verdad? Athelstan frunce un poco más el ceño cuando escucha las palabras de Ragnar pero al mismo tiempo ensancha más su sonrisa. Su mirada tímida se pierde rápida entre sus manos.

—Sé lo que estoy haciendo aquí —afirma, aunque no dice el qué—, pero no sé si eso hará que me vuelva loco.

—¿Loco? ¿Por qué tendrías que volverte loco? —pregunta Ragnar sentándose a su lado.

Sus brazos se rozan.

—Bueno… —Athelstan gira su cabeza hacia la derecha, más allá de la figura de Ragnar. El vikingo hace lo mismo y observa como dos hombres bastante mayores pelean por algo de fruta. Se gritan barbaridades y hasta uno de ellos saca un cuchillo. Al final, el primero, lanza un melón enorme que, por suerte, el segundo consigue esquivar. Después ambos estallan a carcajadas y se funden en un abrazo—. Loco como cualquier vikingo. Estáis para que os encierren.

La expresión de Ragnar debe ser bastante graciosa porque cuando Athelstan le mira empieza a reírse sin parar. «No te ofendas», termina cuando su risa se apaga.

—Sacerdotes. —Ragnar se acomoda en la silla y su cuerpo se retuerce un poco para tener a Athelstan de cara. Éste pone una expresión similar a un «ya empezamos» y después clava sus ojos en él de forma divertida—. Los sacerdotes sí que sois raros; no peleáis, no bebéis, no folláis…

Athelstan hace una mueca.

—Vuestros peinados son horribles —dice el monje para contrarrestar.

—¿Estás de broma? Cuando te traje aquí tenías media cabeza con pelo y la otra media parecía la de una especie de pájaro raro sin plumas. Totalmente calvo. Su amigo se vuelve a reír y Ragnar le sonríe. Por Odín, podría escuchar la risa tímida de Athelstan eternamente y no necesitaría nada más.

—Cuando me secuestraste, querrás decir.

—Wow, qué punto más bajo. —Se quedan en silencio durante unos segundos. El viento hace que el cabello largo de Athelstan baile a su compás y que su camisa fina se hinche y se deshinche, permitiéndole a Ragnar observar de reojo la palidez de la piel de su pecho.

—Estoy aquí por ti. No voy a irme a ninguna parte.

Athelstan sube la cabeza y sus ojos descansan en los de Ragnar durante unos segundos que parecen horas.

—Bien, porque aquí es donde te necesito. No quiero que te vayas a ninguna parte.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero escribir algo más sobre ellos (más largo) pero quería subir esto porque me gusta mucho el pairing aunque el fic no es nada del otro mundo :P. Gracias a todos los que comentasteis en mi otro fic de Vikings. Me hacéis súper feliz.


End file.
